


200 years and counting

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse, Amy the waitress, F/M, Guilty Rip, Happy Ending, Living Forever, One Shot, Rip literally drinks himself to death...but he cant die, War, atomic bomb, could turn into multi, immortal Rip AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Rip Hunter touches the time drive fulling expecting to die and Take Mallus with him. however the universe is not done with him yet. Rip wakes up unable to die and runs into an old friend





	200 years and counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts), [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



Rip hunter woke up hand flying to his chest as he glanced around he was lying in the middle of an empty field. There was no sign of the legends, Mallus or the time drive.   
Rip sat up with a groan “Miranda!? Jones?...Gideon?” he asked hoping to get a response only to hear nothing. A few seconds passed before the sounds of horse drew Rip’s attention.  
Rip walked towards the sound and saw a cowboy who stopped his horse “whoa!, friend you look lost.”  
Rip sighed “more then you know”   
The man chuckled “funny this isn’t the first time I’ve run into a confused man in this spot.”  
Rip grew worried wondering if maybe Malus had survived and asked “would you be able to take me to the man?”   
The cowboy nodded “he’s in the town not far” before leading rip towards town 

After close to an hour the cowboy who introduced himself as John Carter led Rip towards the local Marshalls office. inside sat a man with a black Stinson.   
Rip Gasped as he made eye contact with Lenard Snart.  
Snart yelled pulling out his weapon firing in an instinctual reaction  
Rip hunter woke up his shirt covered in blood with Snart looking down at him with a mix of surprise and gratefulness.  
Rip groaned “what just happened?”  
Snart sighed “you were dead….and now you’re not”   
Rip nodded taking in the crazy information “how are you here?”   
Snart sighed “not entirely sure after the observatory blew up I woke up here. Same as you apparently”  
Rip chuckled “and you didn’t go on a crime wave across the old west?”   
Snart laughed “these people saved my life and then they came under attack I saved them. And then they asked me to become the sheriff I could not really say no.”   
Rip grew sad “how long have you been here?”  
Snart answered “9 years.”   
Rip shook his head “for what it’s worth I’m sorry”   
Snart laughed “Well I appreciate that Rip but you have a worse fate.”  
Rip asked “what do you mean?”  
Snart answered “we tested it frankly you can’t die. Possibly ever”   
Rip stared at him “that’s impossible”   
Snart lifted his gun and shot him in the face.   
Rip hunter woke up gasping for air as Snart said “easy Rip.”  
Rip yelled “you shot me….Again!”   
Snart nodded “and here you are”   
Rip sighed “so I can’t die?”  
Snart nodded “so it would appear.”  
Rip sighed “so 200 years until I’m back to where I started… what about you?”   
Snart answered “I’m not immortal rip. But I need you to me a favor” as he hand him a recording with the words for Sarah on it

1861-20 years after arrival   
Rip Dove in front of a cannon ball meant for general Grant saving his life. A minute later he woke up i among a few bodies and quietly left taking care not be seen.   
1865-24 years after arrival   
Rip listened to the sound of fireworks as he adjusted his suit as he looked on the small grave of Lenard Snart. He had died a few days ago age and disease finally taking his life. Leaving rip all alone.  
1885-44 years after arrival   
Rip was wondering the country side freelancing in farms and rounding up criminals. He had run into Jonah hex and had worked with him for a while. Waiting until his past self-had left but the years kept ticking onwards and eventually Johan retired Rip kept wandering .   
1900-55 years after arrival   
Rip was in a bar in New York City as everyone cheered the arrival of a new century. Rip however knew better as he drinks alone   
1914-69 years after arrival   
War! The arch duke was killed as he always is and the domino affect had started onto the First World War. Rip found himself fighting leading his troop’s along the western front. After 4 years in the mud the war ended and Rip returned to Wandering   
1928-83 years after first arrival   
The twenties were a rough time for Rip the war brought back rough memories. So he decided to spend the entire decade drinking playing the stock market of the roaring twenties and cashing in just right.so he could ride his way through the thirty’s with no real trouble…until the next war anyway.  
1945-100 years after first arrival   
Rip really should be celebrating he is over a hundred and thirty years old now but he was very busy. Through circumstance he found himself flying a B17 bomber during the second world war. Normally not an issue, that is until the crew one night dubbed the Bomber the Anole Gay. Less than two months later rip flew over Hiroshima as the flash of the first atomic bomb lit up the plane. 

1955-110 years after first arrival   
Rip lay his head angist the table in a small bar in New Jersey. in the corner of his eye he saw a woman with brown hair who said   
“Are you ok Rip?”   
“I’m fine Gideon you worry too much” Rip slurred to waitress whose name tag clearly read Amy.  
“Is there anyone we can call for you” She asked sweetly hoping to help the drunken brit   
“Not for another few years” he half laughed   
“I think you have had a bit much…it might not be good for you” the asked concern in her voice   
Rip laughed taking another drink “you worry too much Gideon. Besides I’m celebrating I’m a hundred and forty three now. If that is not cause to get drunk I don’t know what is”   
Amy sighed “yea we are cutting you off”  
Rip pouted “please Gideon it’s not a big…” before passing out   
The next morning-   
Rip woke up with a groan glancing around realising he wasn’t sure where he was until someone said   
“Good you’re awake” Rip squinted seeing a brown haired outline and his heart leapt thinking it was Gideon. His eyes adjusted and Amy form the bar stood before him.   
“uhh where am I?” he croaked out   
Amy pushed her lips together saying “the couch of my apartment….you had a lot to drink….a lot you thought you were a hundred and forty years old”  
Rip chuckled unconvincingly “yea sorry about that well I must really be going”  
Amy stopped him “you need help let me provide it.”  
1957- 112 years after arrival, two years sober   
Rip mused that Amy had stopped him form drinking himself to death….again. But he needed to keep moving so would soon notice that he had yet to grow older in any way. So rip wrote her check for all of her trouble and disappeared in the dead of night. Rip was back to wandering with no idea what to do yet again he visited Snart’s grave in the town where this all started. 

1960- 115 years after first arrival   
Rip had settled into a routine teaching high school students in small towns moving every four years to stop people asking questions. He didn’t need the money. But what he needed was a purpose. Every time he felt the temptation to drink he could hear Gideon’s disappointed voice and it spurred him on for another day.   
1969-124  
Rip watched the moon landing musing about where the team was at that moment with a pang of longing in his heart he returned to marking tests.   
1984- 139 years after first arrival.   
Rip drove down the dirt road in small ville deciding to spend some time here to feel closer to his old life. He listened to some hair band as he saw Michael Kent throwing a football to his friends Rip shook his head counting down the days. 

New Year’s eve 1999- 154 years after first arrival   
Rip sipped his soda as the rest of the teachers got wasted. The 20th century was finished and they were excited for what the 21st century will bring. Rip chugged his soda. Thinking “just forty more years” 

2001-156 years after arrival   
Rip knew where he was when the planes hit. It was weird he had read about it in history books but he was never there to see planes get grounded and the whole world reel. Rip begin to question all he had allowed to happen in his years as a time traveller and even now while he was waiting. But he shook his head. It was not his job to decide fate.   
2016-171 years after first arrival   
Rip face palmed hard. He had lived for over one hundred and nighty years and this is the worst idea. He had ever seen. Donald trump was now the president. He knew it happened but part of him really wished it was the legends fault so he could yell at them…after he kissed Gideon.   
2025-206 years after arrival   
Rip placed flowers on Amy’s grave silently thanking the woman for changing his direction in life before sighing. Living forever was starting wear on him. Everyone he had met for the last two hundred years is dead. He then had a realization that not only will he outlive everyone but he will never see Miranda and jones again. And with that he held himself tightly and cried.

2030-211 years after first arrival   
Rip was practically chanting to himself daily “just ten more years, just ten more years,” he wondered if the legends even care he was gone, 

2041- 222 years after arrival   
Gideon had achieved her dream after so much struggle she finally had a body of her own see the world and touch the one’s she loves. But the one she really wanted is gone. Dead and never coming back.   
She shook herself out of her emotions when she heard doctor palmer yell “OH MY GOD….HOW”  
She rounded the corner expecting the good doctor to have just lost at some board game when she saw her captain. The two looked at each other before rushing into each other’s arms. Rip didn’t say anything just pulling Gideon into a deep Kiss.  
Captain lance sat in her quarters holding the old recording. Rip had said Snart gave it to him a long time ago. She carefully plugged it into the monitor as the message began   
“Sarah.” The voice of Snart begin   
“If you are hearing this then Rip kept his promise and kept it with him for 200 hundred years” The recorded Snart gave a light chuckle “I had to burn through the rest of my cold gun fuel to say this so I’m going to get to the chase. My greatest regret is that our time together was so short lived… I Lov” but the recording cut off snart’s final words.  
Sarah yelled angry pounding her fist against the device dislodging a picture. She looked at it a smile appearing on her face. It was her and Snart in the bar back form the 70’s they were smiling the back had a simple Note: I love you Sarah Lance- LS. Sarah read it and cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed as always feedback is welcome.   
> this may turn into a series (if there is a certain time period that should be expanded on or if you just want to see more immortal Rip i'm happy for idea's)  
> (this Au is based of an ask i sent to the lovely Incendiaglacies on tumblr. be sure to check out her stuff)   
> (also shout out to AgentMarymargretskitz for convincing me to add a little captain canary... who i have never wrote for.)  
> anyway have a good one


End file.
